Tony Stark (Iron Man)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an billionaire businessman, industrialist, engineer, philanthropist and playboy, who served as the CEO of Stark Industries succeeding his father Howard Stark several years after his death. Tony Stark also publicly acts as the superhero Iron Man, a name given to him by the media due to the battle suit he wore to fight against injustice. While in being held in captivity by a terrorist group called the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, Tony developed a set of armor to make his escape, which later served as the basic concept for this iconic Iron Man armor. Having seen the terrorists use his own weapons to fight the Americans, Tony decided to stop manufacturing weapons and under the name Iron Man, he began to fight injustice. Following his change of heart for what direction Stark Industries should take, Tony and the company faced hardship from his father's own business partner Obadiah Stane, and several months later from the son of his father's other former business partner, Ivan Vanko, and Tony's business rival Justin Hammer. As Iron Man, Tony was able to successfully deal with the situations he had found himself in. Still later Iron Man became a part of the Avengers, a team of superheroes consisting created by Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. Working together as a team, they stopped an invasion by the Chitauri army under the command of Loki Laufeyson after the latter opened a portal to the galaxy using the Tesseract. Biography Early life Anthony Stark was born as the son of Howard and Maria Stark. As the son of the wealthy CEO of Stark Industries, Tony developed a talent for engineering at a young age. At age 4 he built his first circuit board, at age 6 his first engine, and at 17 he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Both his parents died in a car accident some time later, and Obadiah Stane temporarily took up the ownership over the company until Tony returned to the lead the company at age 21.Iron Man As the CEO of Stark Industries, Tony used his intelligence to develop smarter weapons, advanced robotics and satellite targeting, ushering in a new age for the modern weapons industry. Imprisoned by the Ten Rings In 2009, Tony Stark flew to with his friend, colonel James Rhodes, to showcase the , one of Stark Industries' newest weapons. After the presentation, Tony left with the army convoy in a different vehicle than James did. After traveling for several minutes, the convoy was ambushed, and Tony was injured by one of a Stark Industries-produced missile and taken captive by the "Ten Rings," a terrorist group located in the mountains of Afghanistan. A fellow captive, Dr. Yinsen, removed several shrapnels from the area around Tony's heard that resulted from the missile explosion. As one shrapnel was too close to his heart to be removed with surgery, Yinsen attached an electromagnet to Tony's chest to prevent the shrapnel from piercing his heart, before Tony regained consciousness. Yinsen later helped Tony with conversing with the terrorists, who forced Tony to make a Jericho out of the resources they possessed. Left with no other choice but to cooperate, Tony agreed and began production with Yinsen as his assistant. Tony quickly made an arc reactor with the terrorists' resources to implement it into his chest as a replacement for the electromagnet. He also made designs for a large iron battle suit that he could use to make it escape from the terrorists, powered by the arc reactor. Together with Yinsen, they secretly began its construction while pretending its parts to belong to the Jericho missile. When confronted by the Ten Rings' leader Raza about the progress of the Jericho, Tony saved Yinsen from torture and were given one more day to finish the weapon. The next day, they finished the battle suit, the Iron Man Mark I. Yinsen installed Tony inside the armor while rigging the door with explosives to prevent their captors from entering. After the explosives went off and Yinsen realized uploading the suit's wouldn't be finished before they were discovered. Taking a gun with him, Yinsen left their cell to stall the terrorists while leaving Tony behind. With his suit finally installed, Tony began making his way through the caves his cell was located in while taking out his captors. Near the exit he encountered Yinsen laying wounded on the ground, and insisted that he come with him. Yinsen, with his last breath, explained that this had been his intention and that he could be with his deceased family. After Tony passed away, he exited the cave and used flamethrowers attached to his suit to inflame his attackers and destroy the weaponry around the perimeter, before using his suit to fly off. The suit was not developed enough for flight and his power supply soon cut off, making the suit shut down and partially disassemble in mid-air. Tony crashed into a hill of sand, and began wandering the desert. After some time he was found by two United States Army helicopters and taken back to the United States. Changing Stark Industries Following his return to the United States, Stark met with his secretary Pepper Potts and personal driver Happy Hogan, and ignored Pepper advising him to go to a hospital to have himself checked; instead, he expressed his desire to have an American cheeseburger and to hold a press conference. Once there, Tony, without consulting his business partner Obadiah Stane, declared that Stark Industries would from that day forth no longer manufacture weapons and that the company's weapon division would be closed down, after having seen his own weapons being used on the United States Army. Later meeting with Obadiah at the company's arc reactor facility, Tony tried to convince his business partner to have the company take another look into arc reactor technology instead. Tony showed Obadiah the arc reactor in his chest that was keeping him alive, after which Obadiah assured him that as a team there was nothing they can't do and that they would stop with weapons manufacturing. Returning home, Tony developed an updated version of the arc reactor to replace the one he had made in Afghanistan. As soon as he had finished, he had Pepper join him in his garage to help him install the new reactor. Not without trouble, Pepper managed to install the new reactor and Tony told her to destroy the replaced one. He later traveled to the military base that his friend James Rhodes was stationed in, and informed him of a new project that Tony wanted him to be a part of. James waved the offer away, telling Tony to instead take some time off to get his mind right. Tony began the project by himself in the garage of his Malibu villa References Category:Characters Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Iron Man 2 characters Category:The Consultant characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Iron Man 3 characters Category:Avengers